unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
Strong limbs
|details = Since you investigated that spear-wielding insect, I definitely want to give you this next request. Based on a story told by a customer of a tavern here in town, it seems it's possible hat another type of insect exists that also looks similar to that. I'd like you to verify the truth of that with your own eyes. First, go to a tavern and ask a Sailor about it. |step1 = /Tale of a lance wielding insect/Portobelo/Seafarer/ The bug I was talking about? ... Oh, right, the horned one. I heard about a bug with a spear-like horn from a sailor from Merida. And that you went to investigate it. And I knew a similar insect, so I figured you were talking about that... |step2 = /Apparently that isn't correct/Portobelo/Seafarer/ Seems like it's something different after all. It's about the same shape, but the colour of its wings is completely different. The ones I know have wings the colour of trees in the forest. And I found them in a completely different place. If you want to know any more... |step3 = /Two in a tavern in Maracaibo/Portobelo/Seafarer/ You should go to the tavern in Maracaibo. There are two there that know a lot about the ecology of the Amazon river. The one I know lives deep inside the AMazon, so those two might have a lot to tell you. |step4 = /Who did you hear that from?/Maracaibo/Seafarer/ An insect living near the Amazon river? Wings coloured like the trees in the forest, and horns like spears... It rings a bell, yes, but I can't quite place it. I know just about everything that lives in that region, so I suspect I juast forgot, but.. |step5 = /Master huntsman of Santo Domingo!/Maracaibo/Merchant/ Oh, I can't listen to this. I don't know how you can claim to know anything when you forget all that... That's the bug we heard about from the hunter in Santo Domingo! ... Seems like I know more about life by the Amazon River than you do. |step6 = /That isn't what I mean!/Maracaibo/Barkeep/ ...The point of all this is what we heard, not who we heard it from... I'm sorry about this. Neither of those two ever went to the Amazon River. They've just heard stories from sailors coming back from there. I know it's a little far, but you might want to talk to the hunter in Santo Domingo. |step7 = /It flew right in front of my eyes/Santo Domingo/Hunter near Bank/ I've seen that bug. It was when I accompanied a search part from Europe, a while back. I was leading ahead through the Amazon forest when a big beetle flew past our eyes. The ones in the search party kept saying something. "I've never seen an insect like that before!" Over and over... |step8 = /Strong limbs/Santo Domingo/Hunter near Bank/ I never saw anything like it either. It had two horns, and wings the colour of the trees. What surprised me more than its size was the width and length of its horns. It was bigger than my hand, and built stronger than any bug I've seen before. |stepfinal = Investigation of insect with a strong body/Amazon River Upstream/near Giant Dead Tree/ It seems to be different from the Neptunus Beetle you previously researched. Land somewhere upstream from the amazon river, and search for a beetle with a strong build. |discoXP = 1001 |cardXP = 500 |reportXP = 390 |reportfame = 140 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = |preQ1 = quest/Insect armed with a lance/Ecological Research/7/Biology/9/Mayan Languages/1/Neptunus Beetle |subQ1 = quest/Mysterious light/Ecological Research/9/Biology/11/Spanish/1/Plusiotis |chainQ1 = |landarea = Amazon River Upstream |seaarea = Amazon River/350 }}